


Power

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, NSFW, Power Dynamics, Sub Deceit Sanders, Top Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Patton almost needed to feel he was in control of everything and when Deceit gave him and trust him Patton felt amazing, on the other hand, when Dee let go of all the control, he thought he needed he could finally relax.Just some fluffy BDSM
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Power

It was weird, how they started.

Patton still remember how angry he was and how Deceit was bothering him, how he was smirking and how Patton lost it, how he grabbed his shirt on his fist and bumped him into the nearest wall. He was ready to punch him, and Deceit knew it, because he noticed the fear on his eyes.

“Are you going to punch me, Morality?” He had said, challenging him.

They were staring into each other eyes, and Patton’s not sure how it happened, but when his knee accidentally brushed with the crotch of the snake-side and found that he was hard.

Oh.

Oh.

He remembered the way Dee’s eyes widened, and how he smirked and pressed harder, earning a small whimper from the other side that made him crazy.

That night they fucked.

No, they didn’t made love, it was angry sex, with bites and grunts. Patton didn’t remember if he prepared the other side, he probably did, because he was mad, but he would never hurt Deceit that way, or anyone for that matter.

They continued like that, fucking every now and then. Eventually they developed this power dynamics. Patton almost needed to feel he was in control of everything and when Deceit _gave him_ and _trust_ him Patton felt amazing, on the other hand, when Dee let go of all the control, he thought he needed he could finally relax.

Their relationship evolved into something more when Deceit became Janus.

Patton remembered how awkward the things were when that happened, everyone in the commons didn’t know how to act around each other and it was horrible, until they grew a little bit more and things got better.

Patton remembered how he had asked Janus to become his boyfriend and how they told everyone in the Mindscape. That night he gave Jan a lacey green leathered collar, with a tag that read _Janus_.

So now here they were. Janus was an incredible great subbie, outside their bedroom he was reckless, rude even but inside, Janus was extremely obedient and well-behaved. They had safewords and signs to when stop a scene, of course, but most of the time it was Patton who had to break the scene. While most of the time Janus had this huge praise kink, and Patton adored to treat his babyboy, sometimes he liked being degraded and Patton obliged, but other times it was too much and he couldn’t handle the idea of hurting him. Though other times, he would, and Janus would have a hard time even sitting because he was _sore,_ but he _loved it._

So, now here they were.

Janus laid completely still in their shared bed, his gloveless hands were cuffed to the headboard, a blindfold covered his eyes and he panting heavily. His cock against his abdomen already leaking some precum.

Patton was holding a cane, touching every inch of skin with the wood, enjoying the way his boyfriend whined against it.

“Pat…ton.” Jan panted, wishing for something more than soft touches against his skin.

_Slap_

Janus hissed when the cane made contact with his inner thigh but said nothing more. “Sorry, Sir.” Patton chuckled.

“I should be punishing you for what you did, Janus,” He grunt, leaning closer, caressing the scales, “You were a really bad boy.” Patton knew that scaled were probably the most sensitive part of his body, so when he licked the ones of his hips, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Janus was really enjoying the contact, he knew he fucked up and he deserved whatever punishment his Sir have come up with.

“I asked you a question, Deceit.” He gasped, when his name wasn’t addressed.

“I-I know, sir.” He mumbled, and Patton smiled, circling his hand around his manhood. The scales disappeared into his groin, almost like freckles.

“What do you know, Janus?” His thumb circling around the tip, spreading the precum around it.

“I was bad…” He mumbled, trying to stay still, he knew it was better to wait for Patton.

“mmm, you really were…” He gave a quick kiss on the tip, sucking softly the salty liquid around it, “do you know what will happen, now?”

“N…No sir…”

Patton smirked, and set himself between the opened-legs of the other side. Janus felt the way the bed shifted and he really tried to stay still, but his hips moved forward, wanting more contact. He heard how Patton chuckled, “Someone is eager, isn’t him?”

The cane, once again, hit him earning a hiss, “I will hit you ten times, Jan, you must count…” He said, “…and then, you can’t cum until I do… am I clear, babyboy?”

Janus gulped, feeling the anticipation building on his chest, “Y…yes, sir.”

Much later, when Patton was bathing him, mumbling _you were so good for me, baby_ and _I am so proud of you, Janus._ Janus was completely lost on his headspace, knowing full well that Patton will take care of him.

… and with that thought on his head, he leaned against the softer skin of his Sir and drift into sleep.

_You were so good, Jan, I love you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this. I really needed some soft Moceit and yeah... also aparently i cant write explicit sex, haha.
> 
> Follow me in tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
